Victory is Sweet
by Flutiez
Summary: In a case where Rigby and Eileen play a little game to see who can come out on top . . .


**A/N: The characters in this fic are human.**

* * *

_Victory is Sweet:_

"I'm so going to beat you, Rigby."

His eyes were lightly closed, eyelashes fluttering to place him in a hazy border between sight and blindness at the sound of her calm voice. But there was something else laced within her words, a tilt that he knew was only one thing: Confidence.

He shut his eyelids tighter, working his tongue in time with his jaw in order to keep up with her game. As a smirk snaked across his puckered lips, he jabbed his fingers into his palms, as if tensing his body would set him into better focus and he would have a better chance of winning. Eileen noticed, and Rigby could almost feel the vibration of her smug expression looming toward him.

It was with his pride and challenging attitude that he would not let her win this time.

"No way, babe," he stated in a watery, muffled mess of words behind his lips. He had no time to talk; he had a game to win. He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on how his strategy was going to work in his mouth by trying to picture a running process through his mind. He slipped the tip of his tongue around the target, bending it so that he could bring the other end through the gap and wring it around the entire form of itself.

His thoughts were crushed like a rock shooting through glass when he felt a shuffling around his ankles. Without thought or hesitation, Rigby fought back until his and Eileen's feet were tangled together, her knee pressing against a nerve bundle in the inner area of his left leg. He squirmed in pain, and she reacted by practically stabbing her knee into it even harder. She had found his weakness.

_Why, that little cheater . . . _

Rigby, with his eyes closed and arms firmly pressed against his sides reacted to _her_ reaction by going for her own spot of complete vulnerability; her stomach. Once he got her there, he knew that she would tense up like an owl scared in flight and would explode into a laughing fit on the floor, and then he would be crowned victorious by default of her serious ticklishness.

With the gentleness of a slightly drunk mother handling her child, he brought up the sole of his right foot and pressed it into the spot he knew where her weakness lay. Rigby knew her body so well that, even in this pile of junk that was the two of them on the couch, he could pinpoint an exact piece of her anatomy without so much as feeling for her anywhere or opening his eyes, as long as he knew she was there with him.

And as wrong as it would have sounded to anyone, she knew the same of his bodily structure as well.

However, Eileen did not give in the way he had hoped. Instead, she tickled his foot with the nails of her fingers, and he was forced by instinct to shove his foot back down when the tingly sensation sprouted up his leg as he let out a gravel-pit groan of frustration. He went back to trying to win fair and square, even though her knee was still forcing itself inward, dangerously close to his groin.

Now that the two had finished trying to sabotage the others' progress, Rigby went back to working on his strategy, slowly slithering his tongue among his mouth to win the game. Finally he managed to twirl the object of his control (though it still fought against him, bending in some areas he did not want it to) and twist it around itself, bringing the other end of it through the open space in between.

A sudden feeling of relief was welcomed in Rigby's aching leg. But he knew that it wasn't a good thing for the sake of Eileen having to move from her spot on the couch. Dread invaded his heart like a rat invading a home; quick, scratchy, without warning and without courtesy. He flailed his arms about, as if trying to signal to her that he needed more time. But he knew it was already too late . . . he could sense with defeat that she had already won . . .

"Ha! I did it, Rigby! I told you I would win!"

Yep, too late.

Opening his eyes, Rigby sat himself up on the couch. The mid-afternoon sun spiked through the blinds in Eileen's apartment, shrouding her into a dark figure as she stood in front the sharp glow behind her. Eileen held the wet-looking prize in her fingers, holding it up above her head in a triumphant manner.

She was wearing his favorite shirt of hers to wear; a light red t-shirt that hung lazily off her shoulders, adorned with the words '_Gamer __Chick_' sprawled across the front, as well as a pair of baggy shorts that had two buttons along the hem instead of just one. Her hair was hanging down with her usual ponytail gone, only to reveal how thick and luscious the shoulder-length locks were. Eileen's glasses fell down the bridge of her nose into an angle that allowed them to glimmer in the light before she pushed them back up with her index finger.

Rigby thought she looked like some kind of warrior goddess against that light. It was like a pose like that only happened to someone once in a lifetime, and he looking at it right now. It was like every single thing Eileen did was filled with tenderness and grace.

Even so, he swayed his jaw in a pouted fuss from side to side for several moments, lowering his gaze to the cream-colored carpet beneath his bare feet. He pulled his own saliva-covered goal used for trying to have won from his mouth when looked back up at Eileen, his expression changed from irritated and defeated to now smug and full of mischief.

"Well, it's not my fault cherry stems suck at bending and twisting!" he barked at her defensively.

Their game of trying to see who could tie the delectable fruits' stem in their mouths first had been won by Eileen, and it was just like Rigby to defend his own loss in the concept of blaming the gaming conditions and circumstances.

The short, skinny girl simply giggled: This kind of behavior was quite common in her competitive little boyfriend; especially whenever _she_ was the one sprouting victorious in the little challenges they had with each other at times.

It was with respect yet with total defeat as well that Rigby admited Eileen won at almost anything they did together. She beat him at most video game sessions at the Park House (and _he_ usually only won on account that Eileen chose to _let him_ win during a game), and Eileen was usually the one who won at the eating contests they had from digging into the muffins at the Coffee Shop to scarfing down the hotdogs from the stand sitting on the corner of the street down town, all while passing each other quick glances, trying to calculate who would be crowned winner of the game they were currently playing.

_And she was the only other person on Earth besides Mordecai with whom Rigby was skilled only enough to tie with at rock, paper, scissors. _

Eileen giggled again, bringing Rigby back to the real world and away from his thoughts once more. His tied-up cherry stem was slowly unraveling itself from its twisted state, snapping at random points every few seconds.

She ruffled his hair the way he hated it, lightly swiping his hand at hers to keep away from his ridiculously messy flops of brunette hair. "It's okay, Rigby." Her voice was reassuring, but there was a small edge of mockery behind it that Rigby was pretty sure she didn't notice. "Maybe you'll get it next time?"

He shrugged, face still in a pout. "I dunno. You beat me at _everything_!" He knew she could tell how much he hated losing to a girl let alone his girl_friend_, and that only seemed to make him admire her a little more: No matter how hard he tried, she would still come out on top with her cool and laid-back way of moving along with things.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not all bad!" she chided while flapping her hand at him in front of her and seating herself back onto the couch next to him. "You know I _let_ you win sometimes!"

"Yeeeeaaaah but that's differeeennnt!" He accented each word with a whining tone. "You're not even trying and it makes me look all . . . all-"

"-like a loser?"

"-_STOP TALKIIINGG!_"

In a fit of laughter, Eileen crashed her back into Rigby's front, pushing him up against the arm rest in a chaste attempt to get into a spooning position. She quickly laced the fingers of her right hand with his in a hand lock, pulling it up to her face so she could brush the back side of his hand against her cheek. The fine hairs prickled her lightly tanned skin, and as a reaction she gripped Rigby's left knee with her other free hand.

Rigby's face was embedded into her caramel-colored hair, and he found it smelled just like coffee. It was his favorite scent above all others, and she knew it as well from his small sigh of content.

He closed his eyes half way, his eyelashes blurry against his vision. Like Eileen, he took his free hand and stroked her face, feeling relaxed and at peace at her touch. Rigby flipped her wavy hair behind her ear and pushed his head forward to nibble on it, letting out a growl of hunger doing so.

The cutest blush spread across Eileen's nose, and Rigby just caught it out of the corner of his eye, chuckling as a response. She cooed at him, playfully scorning at him stop.

Out of the same peripheral vision he spotted the bowl of cherries on the coffee table in front of the couch they now sat on. An idea struck him.

"Hey, Eileen?" he whispered against her ear, his breath hot and sweetened with the scent of cherries.

"Yeah?" she replied. Her voice became distant with pleasure at the way he said her name. But her wonderful moment of lovely feelings with the man of her dreams were cut short when Rigby undid his fingers from hers and instead took hold of her face to turn it so she was again looking at him. He wore a typically provoking, mischievous smile. His obsidian eyes sparkled, the dark rings around them somehow adding on to his look.

His voice fit like a puzzle piece with his expression as he spoke, "Best two out of three?"

Eileen caught on immediately, hastily grabbing two more cherries from the bowl without taking her hardening look of amusement away from him. "You are _so_ on!"

* * *

**Hello there everyone. I'm new to this fandom, but I've been watching Regular Show ever since it came out a couple years back, and I'm stoked about posting my first fanfic for it. It's also the twelfth fic I've ever posted! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece, and I hope you also R&R! THAT would be greatly appreciated!**

**Credit for human design of Rigby (as well as future characters such as Mordecai and Benson for future fanfics) goes to RoughReaill on deviantart. Go check out her RS works of them as humans in her gallery as well as the askMandecaiandRigboy she has for them on tumblr! She is an AWESOME artist.**


End file.
